An indestructible friendship:Mewtwo and Ai Chapter 1
by Myu Kohana
Summary: The history of the friendship between Mewtwo and Ai (Amber) if she didin't die. A friendship and suspense story!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! So I start in my first chapter of my fanfiction in english! So... the problem is that: I'm French, and I do mistakes. I start to write in English for my other fanfiction! I will not summarize the chapters to let you in suspense! I can not determine the length of my chapters ... it depends on my inspiration! Make it a habit, but I call Amber by its Japanese name, Ai. Mew will appear at a time, but I say nothing more. (For information on Mew, I hope not to offend anyone). I hope you enjoy reading! Oh, and advice, opinions etc ... are welcome!

Chapter 1: A long-awaited birth

It was a day like any other, sunny, not too cold nor too hot to sit under the leaves of a cherry or Ai rejoiced to find. She thought much of his childhood, if one day again see his best friend, even if it was not a human, he lacked. She remembers all these moments from beginning to the last second that she had seen him.  
This story takes place there about 20 years. I was just aged 7 years, she often does not know the opportunity to be at home, and relaxing in his garden, for it was the best place in the world: the cherry trees were in bloom, the grass looked like verbs sheet mentheet smell the roses came from the rose buttons to next.  
Despite are young, the girl is subjected to family life almost nonexistent. His parents are scientists intelligeance high, both specialists in the field of cloning. They are busy with their work, and Ai must be taken in hand as she can. She did not complain of her life, she knew very sympatic many researchers who deal with the girl when she accompanied her parents to their workplace. She found it very interresting, it was full of computers, scientific equipment and other coolest thing yet! Honestly, she loved spending time there.  
His parents were preparing to return to the island or a cloning experiment on who knows what will take place, under the command of Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, who directs all scientific base. Ai's mother called him, and he beckoned. The girl had very little free time; she was already back out there.  
In the car, she asked a lot of questions to his parents, but the worried, and she hesitated long to ask.  
"Mom ?"  
"Yes, dear?  
"Uh ... I wanted to know ... "  
"I listen to you?  
"Well, I heard that there will be an experiment for cloning DNA Pokemon from Pokemon a legendary? Is this true?  
"How do you know all this?!

" I just heard you was talking to dad ... and I am very interressée. Please, can I come and see?  
"It's too much risk for you, Ai! Imagine it is a backlash to his awakening? I do not want to jog with you risk!  
" It is already designed?! But it is ... super! What's his name?  
Her mom replied only by a brief shrug, and their conversation had led right to the laboratory.  
" Ai, go out of the car , please, we're late.  
"Yes, Dad,! I just want to see what pokemon is it!  
"No ...  
Ai sighed loudly. She followed her parents of not weary head down, hoping to change his mind. A little later, she looked up and saw that she had lost track of his parents. The girl is spotted more. It did not know this place. She stepped back, fear invaded, she didn't know what to do... Suddenly Ai bumped back against a metal door with a big placard "WARNING." The girl felt her heart beating very fast. She sighed deeply, took his courage in both hands and slowly pushed the door.  
There were dark tube experiments by cloning oranges floating in the liquid in the tubes The place was deserted, the ground was covered with a fine dust mass, which collected in various corners of the room probably because the workers did not have the time to take care of the premises. I had gasped, passionate to all its wonders. She walked among the clones known Pokemon, all except one, which was impressive. The girl advanced towards it, mesmerized by this strange creature. She walked accidentally on a piece that was at the bottom of the tube. Ai turns in front of the thing, and understood that it was Pokemon ... the Pokemon that will soon be born. She knew that he was created from the DNA of a Mew, and it was called ... Mewtwo...

FOLLOW

AN: This is the first chapter, opinions? Well? Bad? Tell me! Stay tuned for chapter two! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for my bad English, I'll try to change the mistakes I made! If you can help me thanks you! See you soon^^


	2. Chapter 2

An indestructible friendship Chapter 2

AN: Ou iront-ils? Rencontrerons-t-ils d'autres personnes? Leur amitié sera-t-ele assez soudée pour faire face aux imprévus et à une personne en particulier? A suivre dans le prochain chapitre!

An indestructible friendship Chapter 2  
AN: Hello! I am now able to publish chapter two! Yay! Otherwise, no change! There is an English and French version, I'm bilingual, so comments are welcome! I leave you, read on!

Caption: "_Telepathy_" "_Mind_" "Talking"

Chapter 2: A friendship is born.

The girl felt her heart pounding. His skies blue eyes sparkled with curiosity to such a wonder. I remained speechless for a long time, in the midst of admiring the specimen so impressive and unique.  
Suddenly, a loud noise was heard followed by the disturbing impact of spreading alarm throughout the lab. The girl panicked, who was afraid to be noticed by scientists, who were soon to be precipitated. She decided to hide it where it could. It turned his head, see her closet or nothing was stored there.  
As she entered somehow in hiding, the solid steel door was violently pushed by a crowd of scientists whose Ai had bothered to observe discreetly by the half-open door. She followed furtively look different individuals who spent an incredible pace, and she managed to stare at her parents trained by the general hustle and bustle. They stood with a strong grip hand so as not to get lost.  
I looked away towards the path that took her parents and was shocked when she saw that everyone congregated ... before the Pokémon clone! Meanwhile, his eyes were between open. Ai did not believe what she saw ... Mewtwo was on the verge of being born before his eyes!  
Suddenly, a second thud alerted even more panicked crowd, caused by Mewtwo who felt too cramped in his tube.

The Pokémon caused a blue glow of his eyes and was flown into a thousand pieces green tube which he quickly released. The projectiles were sent to a violent that pieces of glass had injured some scientific strength.  
Despite of this, the injuries were hardly serious. Now eyes were asked about Mewtwo, who sat setting everyone around him, not knowing what to do. He seemed confused and stressed. A science advanced to Mewtwo who instinctively recoiled a bit. It was Dr. Fuji, the father of Ai. He decided to speak to try to reassure  
"Welcome among us, we want you no harm! Do not be afraid! You're on security here. "

He reached out to Mewtwo frightened looked at not having a clue what to do no what it all meant.  
"Who am I? Or am I? "Will he asked to himself.  
His purple eyes looked upon man, the look of confusion. Mr. Fuji smiled kindly and said:  
"Do not have fear! So take my hand. Can you talk? "  
_"... Uh ... I ... Yes .. "_he replied through telepathy.  
"Good! How would you like to come with me go test your psychic powers for my experiments? "  
_"Psychic powers? Experiments? What! Experience do you say?_ " Said Mewtwo annoyed.  
Dr. Fuji, took fright and panic, drew back his hand. He did not knew what to say.  
"What would this mean? I'm just a ... experience "insisted Mewtwo.  
Suddenly, his intention was attracted by a noise coming from the closet. I had accidentally dropped a single stationant hanger in the closet. She let out a groan when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching.  
_"No, not that!"_  
She hardly had time to think that the heavy voice of his father interpela:  
"Ai! What are you doing here? "His father said angrily.  
"_Ai ...?"_ Mewtwo wondered what it was ...  
"Well, I wanted to see Mewtwo ..."  
"How do you know his name? You'll be punished severely, girl! "His father replied angrily.  
He pulled hard by the arm which has made her moan of pain, but he kept his grip. Mewtwo, he had not lost a beat. He tried to get up and alerted the father of the girl.  
_"Stop it!"_  
"Wh ... what? "  
_"Let go of it right away!"_  
"Or else what?" Said its creator in a mocking tone.

Mewtwo was a clein eye Ai, confused. The eyes of the Pokémon rebrillaient the same way as when it was released from the tube. All scientists took fright, clumped to the exit immediately followed by Ai's father, who took his wife's hand leading her to the exit, leaving the girl who found herself face to face with destructive creature.  
It began to be panicked and immediately decided to leave as soon as the scientists to stay alive. But suddenly, a telepathic voice stopped short  
"Do not be afraid of me, I'm not like my father..."  
"_Err... alright ... "_  
Mewtwo while his hand, three fingers together at the center to help Ai to recover. Once standing, she sketched him a friendly smile. To his surprise he went Mewtwo the same in return.  
"How would you like to be my friend? I will teach you the basics of life, I treat you as you should be with all the comfort and love you'll need ... Do you accept? "  
The Pokemon's eyes widened in surprise, a reflective moment and spoke:  
"I ... It's so unexpected. I would not bother you ... I can take care of myself ... "  
"Come! I suggest you do it because I am pleased to have company! I'll be the happiest child in the world and our friendship will be impossible to put forward! You have nothing to fear from it, you have my word and I already love you!  
_"G. .. Good. Tell me ... What's your name? "_  
"My name is Ai! Nice to meet you Mewtwo! _"  
"Me too ..."_  
I immediately grabbed the hand of Pokémon and led straight out to explore other horizons away from this laboratory seeking a quiet place where their friendship will be immortalized.

To be continued ...

AN: Or will they? Will they meet other people? Their friendship Will model welded enough to cope with unexpected and a person? To be continued in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

An Indestructible Friendship: Chapter 3

AN: The third Chapter, Hope You enjoy^^

Chapter 3: The friendship begins

The girl hold the hand of his new friend, who still hesitated to get carried away by the strong and sweet influence of the small sweaty hand of his only friend. She ran towards the exit of the laboratory and passed a door leading to a room where the staff took refuge in selected safety, by way of emergency shelter. The girl took the hand of Mewtwo, which immediately followed.

"Do not be afraid, Mewtwo, they are terrified at the idea of freedom as you know, we'll take that door," said the girl, pointing to the exit of the finger.

Mewtwo nodded by way of agreement ,then followed Ai. They tried to open the door, but she seemed blocked. The Pokemon chuckled, took Ai's shoulder by pushing back behind him. The girl looked at him, wondering what he had in mind. Mewtwo looked at her and smiled, then went back to those eyes glow with a blue glow, the same thing when he was born. He looked in front of the door, put his hand to three fingers surrounded by the same blue color against the door and pushed effortlessly.

"Whao ..." Ai spoke in admiration.

Mewtwo turned to her and took a few steps back, even with fear of sparkling light that flowed to the horizon. I saw that he seemed a little scared. She took his hand, smiled and comforted:

"There is nothing to fear now, we are free! And safe. Come with me!"

"But ... I do not like the light that blinded me! This is intolerable!" Cried Mewtwo.

"Hihi! It's called the sun, Mewtwo. It is a source of light and heat for our planet. The sun rises on the day and is replaced by the moon at night, then I'll show you tonight! " Ai replied with fièreté.

"The sun? Mh ... well ... I ... I just ..." said Mewtwo, stuns and confusion at a time.

He was retrained by the girl, and finally crossed the doorstep. He was amazed by its environment: the sea lay all around them, the sun shone with a thousand lights in the blue sky, reflected in navy blue Sea. His purple eyes shone like amethyst, under the cheerful look of Ai. His friend took him out of his admiration phase by offering:

"My Mewtwo, I know you can fly. We could probably go home to take what I need to stay with you. Oh, and also buy food because I can not stand long without eating. Agree? " Said the little girl.

"Eat?... I don't understand? Flying? ... Uh ... I do not know ... explain to me please." Mewtwo replied, with a shameful tone.

"Oh yes, sorry. Flying is something that humans can not do, but you have the ability to fly. Try to get off the ground. And eat is what you need to live, you will see it later! " Said the girl gently with a smile.

"Mh ... I'll try ..."

Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to consolidate his energy in his legs, and used his power to helped him more. A minute later, he felt off the ground.

"Oh Wow ... that's ... that's great!" Mewtwo exclaimed, proud of him.

"Congratulations!" Congratulated Ai. "Well, now, towards my house!"

Mewtwo went down at Ai, stooped to put it on his back, but was attracted by the lower arm around his shot. The girl hugged her hard, smiling. Mewtwo was general. But finally put his arms around the waist of the girl.

"I love you, Mewtwo! You'll always be my best friend, whatever happens, I'll protect you ... for know that life is wonderful, like you!" Amber said, hugging.

"... Me, too, Ai. You're my one and only friend. Thanks ... no life you offer me and wonderful! I would not be here without you. Thank you, thank you very much." thanked Mewtwo .

Mewtwo loosened his grip from the size of Ai, who smiled at him. He lifted her and put her on his back. The girl told him where to go in the direction of his house. They flew above the endless ocean, towards the house of Ai, where they can finally begin their journey.

At the same time, a helicopter flew over the laboratory. On the inside, a man in orange suit and the pace was a commanding phone glued to je, or went to the cries of fear. He had his Persian lying at his feet, looking at him with a smug look. The man immediately took the floor:

"Do you not, Doctor Fuji. I just perceive them. Your daughter was on the back of a Pokémon, I should say, my Mewtwo. They will not go away, and he will pay for his rebellion. Nobody can not escape the power of Giovanni ... Mwahahahahahaha! " Replied meanly the leader of Team Rocket.

The hélicopter followed the trail of his prey. Mewtwo and Ai did not suspect anything ... at the moment. How will this story does affect their friendship? Mewtwo How can he deal with Giovanni and his army while protecting Ai? More in the next chapters!

To be continued )

An : Well, have you got an idea of what will happened? Does Mewtwo and Ai could have their friendship freely?


	4. Chapter 4

An indestructible Friendship

Chapter 4: Flipping

The girl Mewtwo heading to his home, which was not very far. The Pokemon is a little tired to fly for nearly a whole day. They reached the top of a quiet village, surrounded by greenery and flower gardens. Mewtwo appreciated the landscape view from the top, when he was interrupted in his admiration for the voice of his friend:

"Yes, look there! Downstairs! This is my house! There is finally! Yippee!"

"But Ai ... which is it? There are plenty!" said Mewtwo

"Go down! It is just below!" Ai say, amused.

"Oh ... oops!"

Mewtwo lost altitude, wrapped his long, thin arms around Ai in order not to drop during the landing. The girl winced and wrapped his arms around her small around the waist of his friend. Once we got down, the house had stood before Ai. The girl looked at her friend, smiled and asked:

"Come Mewtwo! My neighbors could spot you! Follow me!"

She tooks his friend's hand and led him to the door and opened it quickly. I knew that Mewtwo was general. She released her grip and asked him to stay at the entrance of the time it would take what he needed: food, clothing, medicine and a lot of other stupid things. Mewtwo waited for a few minutes, when the girl came to him, dragged three bags necessarily filled to the brim. Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Asked the girl.

"But ... Ai! You really need balloons, makeup at your age ... or even decorative frames."

"But ... I want! I can not separate myself!"

The girl's eyes filled with tears, as with compation Mewtwo stared, shook his head and said:

"Well ... okay" Mewtwo allowed.

"Yay! Thank you my Mewtwo!"

The Pokémon smiled. The girl made a last tour of his house, puzzled at the idea of loins from his home, where she lived alone. Mewtwo looked at her, knowing what she might feel. He approached her, took her in his arms to comfort her. I let out a few tears before redecendre arms Mewtwo, who smiled and left, leaving her alone in her memories.

The girl was crying when she suddenly heard a noise coming from the front absourdissant home. The noise was a helicopter engine. I will precipitate to the window and pulled back under the shock. Before her stood, she saw her friend in front of a man in orange suit. They seemed to communicate. Mewtwo had a sad look. The girl ran to the door, and shout:

"Mewtwo! Who is it?"

She felt herself lifted into the air by two men in black suits, depriving move.

"Ai!Run!" Yelled Mewtwo.

"Gio ... Giovanni!" Ai screamed.

"Oh, you know me, Miss Fuji! Nice to meet you. Did you know that you have me fly this thing!

"I do not want to serve humanity. Freedom I have with this girl, my only friend. If you dare touch a hair on his head will perish by my hand!"

"Hehe. Mewtwo gets angry. 009 Agent, send smoke." Ordered Giovanni with a sadistic smile on his face.

Capsules fall from the top of the helicopter. Mewtwo tried the remote with his powers. But unfortunately, there were too many. The smoke spread all round him. Giovanni chuckled and said:

"Humans do not respond to this gas. Pokemon fall asleep on contact!"

"What? Ai!" Cried Mewtwo trapped.

The gas arrived at Mewtwo. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. His legs were crushed by its weight. He eventually fell to the ground moaning in pain. His eyes closed more. His hearing was blurred. The only thing he heard was the voice of his friend:

"Mewtwo No! Mewtwo Come back! Do not go! Let me go! Nooo!"

His last vision was his girlfriend now struggling. He was helpless. Mewtwo thought to himself

"Will I be okay? What's happening to me? I'm so tired ... Ai! ... I will never leave you, no matter what happens ..."

It is on these beautiful words Mewtwo fell into a deep sleep, inconcient of what was happening around him.

What will happen there when he wakes up? What happened to Ai? Will they escape the clutches of the evil Giovanni?

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Why does it happen?

A man in orange suit looking out the window of his office. The luxury that surrounded showed how this man was powerful: office chairs were carefully polished wood, covered with a wine colored cushion. The glass desk reflected sunlight from high tinted glass black. Giovanni gazed at the landscape, his Persian sitting quietly at the foot of his chair. A cocktail glass swirled in his poignant hand. He seemed to think when a sadistic smile comes on his lips:

"You wanted to play, you lose. Now you can no longer get away! You're mine, Mewtwo! "

He concludes this monologue accompanied by a maniacal laugh with the discrete meow of his Pokémon .

POV Mewtwo.

I felt so bad. I was very cold, I was weak. My chest seemed to rise quickly in the rapid beating of my heart. I suffered so much. My eyes sting me tired. I do not even lift my eyelids. It was dark. All around me. Suddenly a stream of cold air made me curled.

But ... Where am I?

I do not know ... I'm concentrating to remember events that made me find myself in this position. But what is my environment.

Despite my weaknesses, I decided to open my eyes.

I was on a dark and cold ground, surrounded by vacuum. Bars were blocking me out. I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer together fuzzy voice. I realized that I was trapped in this horrible Giovanni. He stood right in front of the bars in his horrible orange uniform. I hate it even more.

End POV.

Leader of Team Rocket smiled victory he had obtained against his Pokémon. Mewtwo the cold air and looked disgusted, red eye fatigue. Suddenly, Giovanni took a step back when familiar voice echoed in his mind.

"What have you done to Ai? Or is it? What do you want from me?''

"I just want your obedience has always been, and I'm going to get today. Do not worry about it! Hahaha! "

"Junk ..."

"If you want! Agent 009, take the room immediately recloning. We'll see if that dear Mewtwo keep his determination! "

"Yes, sir!"

"The re-cloning... room?"

"I'll give you a surprise!"

The man walked away when Domino (Agent 009) entered into the cell of Mewtwo. She felt a touch of pity for Mewtwo, and she tied his fists easily. Mewtwo did not have the strength to struggle and felt pulled forward not the blonde woman who ordered him dryly to get up and follow.

The Pokémon felt miserable. He rose with difficulty, and then followed her.

They passed other cells enclosing other Pokémon, all in a sorry state. Mewtwo looked away, and then they went into a kind of building containing experimental halls. The Pokemon gulped at the thought of his bad memories. He looked panicked scientists before him. But his intention was attracted by a familiar cry. The sound still sounds which made react Mewtwo, who immediately recognized the voice of her friend Ai.

"But let me go then, band gross! I hate you! What have you done to Mewtwo! No! Mom! Dad! Please, I do not want to give up! No! "

"Ai ... I ... I'm fine for now, it's me, Mewtwo"

A perception of the voice of Mewtwo, Ai stopped fidgeting and took concience that his friend was fine, and said:

"Mewtwo! You're safe and sound! Yes! But ... Where are you? "

"I ... I'm what they call ... Room recloning"

"What? No! Not that! I ... I'll find a way to get you out of the remains in contact with me, Mewtwo! I come to save you! "

"Yes, but ... how?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan!"

What is the plan of our dear Ai? Will Mewtwo get out from this mess?

To be continued!


End file.
